Vampires Oh My
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: A Vampire has just come across Inuyasha and the gang! She eventually finds Naraku as well. That's where I'm leaving you! The actual story is better than the title leads it to be!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for graphic scenes and a whole lot of swearing.**

Chapter 1 

Chiyo let the warm, crimson blood flow into her mouth and down her throat. She loved the feeling of power she got with every victim. When she didn't feel any more blood, she opened her eyes and let go of the man. She had killed yet again. She didn't mean to kill but the feeling of power was too much to let go. She wiped the remaining blood off her face and walked out of the small hut. It was the middle of the night and the villagers wouldn't find the man until morning. Chiyo smiled and walked out of the village, her long, brown hair blowing in the wind.

…

Kagome sat in her room as Sota rambled about some dumb movie. "And then, the vampire tried to suck the girl's blood, but her boyfriend cut the vampire's head off."

"Are you supposed to be watching these types of movies?" Kagome interrupted. Sota crossed his arms and frowned.

"You wouldn't know seeing you're never around," Sota replied. Kagome was surprised. Sota had never complained about her being in the feudal era so long.

"Do you want me to say longer?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said plainly.

"Are you done yet?" The voice startled Kagome, making her scream. She turned around and saw Inuyasha standing by the window. Sota burst out laughing.

"How long has he been here?" Kagome asked her little brother.

"Since you rudely interrupted my story," he said still giggling. Kagome gave him a dirty look.

"So are you coming or not?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome turned around and gave Inuyasha a dirty look. Inuyasha got scared and almost fell out of the window.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You said you'd be back by yesterday!" Inuyasha argued.

"I'm sorry. Next time you come just ask me to come back," Kagome said a little calmer.

"Whatever." Kagome went downstairs and packed her backpack. When she was satisfied that she had everything, she walked across the yard to the small shrine. When she opened the door, Inuyasha was standing by the well waiting for her. "Took you long enough." Kagome gave him another dirty look and jumped into the well without a word. When she climbed out, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all waiting for her.

"Kagome!" they said in unison. Kagome put her bag down.

"Hi guys," she said

"Come on, let's go," Inuyasha said, now standing behind Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes in anger.

"Don't they usually wait at least a day before they start fighting?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Not always," Sango sighed. Miroku was too close to Sango. He reached over to her and started to grope her like he always does. Sango quickly turned around and slapped Miroku on the face and then started to shout at him. Now it was Shippo's turn to roll his eyes.

"Are you four done yet?" he asked the rest of the group. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"You guys are always fighting, can't you just give it a rest?" They looked at each other and realized the Shippo was right.

"Come on, we have to get away from here before sunset," Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded and Kagome got her bike. When her backpack was strapped to it, everyone got on their own means of transportation and they were off.

…

Chiyo sat in the cave bored out of her wits. She wished she could go back to being human so she go out and enjoy the beautiful day outside. She sighed and looked around. Black. All she could see was black. She could hear voices outside and hoped that they could be her next meal. She crept by the opening but not to close. She saw a monk, a demon slayer, a girl, a small kit, and… a half demon? She smiled. Half demons have a special night where they turn human. Where they become vulnerable. She quickly decided to follow them to see in tonight was the night. Lucky for her, the sun was setting and she could come out of the cave in a matter of moments.

…

"It's getting late, we should stay in the forest for the night," Kagome said. Everyone nodded as Inuyasha turned into a human. "Inuyasha, is that ok with you?"

"So his name is Inuyasha," Chiyo said to herself. "That means he has jewel shards!" Chiyo was going to have a better night then she thought.

"Fine with me," he said. Miroku made a small fire and everyone sat around it. "What are we eating tonight?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku, regrettably, pulled out sticks with fish on them.

"Again? How many times are we going to have to eat this stuff Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," he replied putting the fish on the fire. "We'll just have to make due for now." For the rest of the night everyone was silent. Chiyo sat in the bushed waiting for them to go to sleep. She had almost given up, when everyone lay down for the night. This was the time she had been waiting for.

"Inuyasha," she said in a sexy voice. Inuyasha opened her eyes. "Inuyasha, help me." She absolutely hated to get her victims this way, but it was the easiest. Inuyasha got up and walked over to where Chiyo was like he was hypnotized. When he reached her, she shape-shifted into someone taller because she had to body of a 13 year old. She put one hand around his waist and the other pulling his head exposing his neck. After she was ready, she sank her teeth into his neck and let his blood flow. She could taste the demon in him. She heard a strange sound and an arrow pierced her shoulder making her let go of him. "What the hell!" she shouted.

"Stay away from him!" a girl shouted. Inuyasha was on the ground unconscious. She could still get to him but she couldn't see the girl that had hit her.

"Who the hell are you?" Chiyo looked closely at the figure ahead of her and saw it was the girl that was with Inuyasha. Chiyo was furious. That bitch had interrupted her meal. She got rid of Inuyasha's blood from her mouth and filled it with her own. When her teeth and fangs were drenched in her own blood, she launched herself at the girl and forced her fangs into her flesh. She took some of the girl's blood before she was pulled away. Chiyo smiled when the girl sank to the ground.

**A/N There you have it. The first chapter of the fourth fan fiction story I have written. I really don't count A New Friend or Foe? Because it failed. R&R!**

**-Vampire Demon Girl **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you and what have you done to Kagome and Inuyasha?" the monk shouted. Chiyo shrugged and wiped the blood off her face. The fire was up again and she could see everything.

"What's it to you monk?" she said in her sexy voice. She was still in a 19 year old girl's body. Inuyasha got up and walked toward Miroku and the girl. By now, Chiyo had read all of their minds and figured out all of their names. "So I didn't get enough. Pity."

"What?" Miroku said. Chiyo yanked the arrow in her shoulder out and thew it on the ground. She turned around and almost sank her fangs into Miroku's flesh, but she was hit on the head and knocked out. "What is she?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said breathing heavily. "But I don't like it."

Chiyo quickly recovered and stood up. "I'm guessing I won't be able to finish huh?" she said with a smile. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her shocked. That knock on the head was enough to knock her back into her true, 13 year old form.

"Miroku! Inuyasha! Come quick!" Sango shouted. The boys ran over to Sango who was right next to Kagome. "She's dying," Sango said crying.

"Kagome, hang on!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, I… love you." Those where her last words. She stopped breathing and he organs shut down for good. Everyone sat by her side crying. Even Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He turned to Chiyo in rage.

"Bastard! What the hell did you do!" he yelled. Chiyo ignored him.

"Just give her a day or so and she'll be good as knew," she said plainly. Inuyasha got up and grabbed Chiyo's neck. "Ooh, testy aren't you? If you want to see her again move her to a dark area for the morning and wait until sun down."

"Why should we listen to you?" Inuyasha said still lightly crying.

"Hey, if you want her to stay totally dead that is your choice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a new meal." She waited but Inuyasha would not loosen his grip on her neck. "Now you're being rude."

_This is strange. She's not afraid of me. Plus, she doesn't have a heartbeat and she's not breathing._ Inuyasha was trying to figure out how this could be.

"Yes. I show no signs of life," Chiyo said annoyed. Inuyasha was surprised. "And yes, I can read your mind. Now let me go you stupid mutt!" She had just put Inuyasha over the limit. He broke her neck and dropped her.

"What do we do now?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." Chiyo opened her eyes and stood up. Everyone looked at her as she snapped her neck back into place.

"Honestly, if I show no signs of life, what would make you think that breaking my neck would kill me?" Chiyo asked them all. She looked at them but they were all to shocked to speak. "Just do what I said and your little friend will be fine." She began to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"If this is true, prove it. Be there when she comes back or I will tear your head off."

"Or I could just tear your head of right now," Chiyo said still very annoyed with this group of people. "Just trust me." Chiyo thought about these words for a moment and realized they really didn't have a reason to trust her. She shrugged to herself. "I'll even take her. I know of this wonderfully boring cave that is just near here."

"Show us," Inuyasha demanded. He went over and picked up Kagome.

"Come on then," she said to everyone. She walked to the cave and showed them inside. Everyone set up camp again in the cave and fell asleep. Chiyo sat on the ground unable to sleep and just thought to herself.

…

Hours past and she felt worse. She walked over to the mouth of the cave and saw the sun begin to rise. She put her hand in front of her face and as the light hit it, it began to burn. She backed away out of the light and looked at her hand. It was burned black. She sighed and turned around. Waiting for her was Inuyasha.

"You really hate it, don't you?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she said sourly.

"Not being able to do anything in the day. Staying in the shadows so long."

"And what would you know of this? You can roam free in daylight. You were not forced out of your own home because of what you are!" she shouted. As she shouted these words, memories flooded her mind and she sank to her knees holding her head and crying.

"Being a half demon is no walk in the park either. I was rejected by everyone."

"Not everyone. You parents didn't reject you. Your friends don't reject you. _I_ was rejected by everyone. My parents rejected me, my friends rejected me, and my entire family rejected me. You have no idea what it's like to be alone for 500 years." Inuyasha felt some sympathy after this statement. It was true. His mother loved him no matter what he was. Chiyo looked at her hand again. It still wasn't completely healed. She got up and walked away, farther into the cave then the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha, we should be on our way," Miroku said walking up to him.

"No. We wait for Kagome."

…

Chiyo sat in the darkness for a while. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now. Not until she got the memories out of her head.

(Flashback)

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Chiyo asked her mother.

"Stay back you beast!" her mother screamed.

"Mommy stop! You're scaring me!" Just then she felt something go strait through her chest. She looked down and saw a sword in the middle of her chest. She turned around and saw her father. "Daddy?"

"Good job darling," her mother said.

"Why?" Chiyo screamed and ran out the door crying.

(End of flashback)

Chiyo looked out into the darkness. "I know you're there, Kagome."

**A/N- That is the end of Chapter 2. I hope you like it. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome stood in the darkness staring strait at where Chiyo was sitting. "What have you done to me?" she asked Chiyo. Chiyo stood up and examined Kagome. She looked the same but what she could do was very different.

"You are a version of me. You have all of my powers plus the ones you had before," Chiyo explained. "You should thank me. Now you can do what ever you were doing only by yourself." Kagome was enraged. Not only had Chiyo insulted her, but she would have to face Inuyasha eventually. Chiyo looked at Kagome and laughed. "Let me guess. Inuyasha didn't really get the hint that you loved him before and now, you have to go and talk to him. And I thought I had problems," Chiyo said still giggling.

"Kill me now!" Kagome demanded.

"Hell no. Do you have any idea what your little boyfriend would do to me if you died?" Chiyo noticed something behind Kagome and smiled. "So, do you really love Inuyasha?"

"Of course I do! It's just hard to admit it to him because he's always talking about Kikyo."

"Oooh. That's harsh. Kikyo is his old girlfriend I presume?" Chiyo said thoroughly amused.

"Yes," Kagome said sadly. "I do love him, but I really don't think he loves me. Out of curiosity, why do you ask me these things?"

"Because he's standing right behind you," Chiyo said controlling her laughter. Kagome jumped and turned around to see Inuyasha's face almost next to her own.

"Is that true Kagome?" he asked her. Kagome nodded and flashed a dirty look toward Chiyo. Chiyo just smiled. Now things would really get interesting. Kagome could not deny it. She nodded and started to cry. Chiyo's smiled faded. She was hoping that things would go a little further than that.

_You filthy bastard,_ a voice said to Chiyo. Chiyo was surprised that Kagome had started to use her mind powers so early. She truly was full of surprises.

_Aw. Now she's mad at me, how cute,_ she thought to Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't aware of what was going on, but Kagome could hear her loud and clear. Kagome stopped crying long enough for Inuyasha to leave her alone. "You're going to need to feed you know," Chiyo said. Kagome just looked at her.

"Feed on what?" she asked.

"I'll give you one guess," Chiyo replied with a smile. Here is where the real adventure begins.

"I am not going to eat a person!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm not asking you to _eat_ a person, just drain them of blood," Chiyo said in a matter of factly voice. Kagome glared at her and then turned her head away. "Come on girl, if you don't satisfy the bloodlust you'll end up attacking everyone around you. Now, I don't know if your friends will kill you, but I won't hold back." Kagome looked at her again shocked. "If your bloodlust takes over, they will die by your hand or they will kill you."

"I don't want to kill anyone," Kagome sighed.

"The first time you have to kill. It takes a while before you can survive on three quarters of a human's blood," Chiyo explained. She got up and looked around. "Now, do you want to wait until sunset to feed, or feed off of your little boyfriend?" Kagome glared at Chiyo some more. "It won't kill him. His blood has demon in it, you won't be able to stomach all his blood and if you try, the demon in him will attack you."

"So you want me to drink Inuyasha's blood?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's your choice. It would just assure that the bloodlust growing inside you is quenched and you won't end up attacking everyone in the cave," Chiyo said.

"Do you care about everyone here or something? You seem set that you are determined to make sure I don't kill everyone here." Chiyo looked at her like she was insane.

"No, I just hate mass-murders. I have to take care of the bodies so no one sees and it's just really messy. When the bloodlust takes over, you don't just bite them in the neck, you tear them apart. Most of the time in tiny little pieces." Chiyo smiled at Kagome's shocked frightened face. "So what is your decision?"

"Well, if you put it that way, I would rather have Inuyasha," Kagome said. Chiyo smiled. She was going to enjoy this. She went over to Inuyasha and pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"What the hell?" he asked turning around.

"Kagome wants to feed off of you. I know this seals your demon side away, so as a safety precaution, I take it away," Chiyo explained. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was lightly crying.

"Is this true Kagome?" he asked. She nodded and walked over.

"Now, before you start, I have to show you the proper technique of getting your victims and feeding for future reference. Shall I demonstrate?" Chiyo asked. Kagome nodded again. Chiyo came up behind Inuyasha and covered his mouth before grabbing his waist to keep him in place. "Now it's very important not to let the victim go or scream. If they do, you just lost your meal. After he's in this position, use your mind to calm him down." Chiyo closed her eyes and concentrated on Inuyasha. After a few moments, Inuyasha stop squirming and relaxed. "And then you bite him. Simple as that. Just make sure you bite him in the right place." Chiyo let go of Inuyasha and moved out of the way for Kagome.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said still crying.

"Now practice what I just taught you. You may knock him out because the first bloodlust makes you stronger." Kagome glared at Chiyo as she walked up to Inuyasha. As instructed, she grabbed his mouth and then waist. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the task ahead and, as Chiyo had predicted, it knocked him out. Kagome bit Inuyasha in the neck and let his blood flow into her mouth. She felt the power of the demonic energy in his blood and that was something that you don't let go very easily. Kagome felt the power of her own body rise. She could hear Chiyo's voice in the back round, but she chose to ignore it. Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes opened and they were blue. He scratched Kagome in the stomach making her let go of him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. Chiyo ran up and grabbed his arms forcing them to criss-cross. She closed her eyes and then Inuyasha turned back to his old self. After she was satisfied he was back, she let go of him.

"Why does no one ever listen to me?" Chiyo asked herself. Kagome was on her knees holding the place where Inuyasha had scratched her. Inuyasha bent down and moved her arms. "Oh, just leave her alone, she'll be fine," Chiyo said annoyed.

"How can you say that?" Inuyasha asked. Chiyo pointed to the wound, which was now almost completely healed.

"As soon as it's sunset, I am out of here," Chiyo stated. "Until then, leave me the hell alone!" She walked back to the back of the cave, dropping the Tetsusaiga on the way.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for all the late updates. School has been cutting my computer time a lot! I am desperately trying to get every story, besides the stories I did with Aknskywalker, up to chapter 5. For my Kohana story, I have most of the chapters written, just not typed. Same for the rest of the stories. So, again, I'm so very sorry for all the late updates! Just have faith in me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga and sheathed it. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she seemed really upset," Sango observed. Miroku looked into the darkness to where she went too.

"I think I'll be the one to talk to her and get the story," Miroku sighed. He went over and sat down right next to Chiyo. "What bothers you so much?" he asked her. She looked away from him.

"You care about each other way too much," she replied sourly. Miroku just looked at her confused. "Well, if you must know, in my opinion, it shouldn't matter if she or he lived or died. Everyone dies eventually, but sometimes life is prolonged, either being a demon or… like me."

"What are you exactly?" he asked her.

"I really don't know," she replied with a sigh. "I'm not really alive, but I'm not really dead. Some people say I'm the living dead, but to me, that doesn't sound good to me."

"If you are as old as you say you are, then why do you look like a child?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" she asked him annoyed. Miroku just stared at her. "Well, it's because I was turned into a horrid creature when I was 13," she replied.

"That must have been hard for you," Miroku said. Chiyo just looked at him.

"Why do you care?" she demanded. "Why would you want to even be near me? I'm just a creature that kills for no reason!"

"From what I here, you kill to live. That, to me, is reason enough," Miroku said, his words filled with compassion. This confused Chiyo more then anything he has said so far.

"I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that no one in their right mind would go near me, much less talk to me," Chiyo stated. "My own parents forced me out of the house when I was turned."

"I see. So where are you headed?" Miroku asked, trying to change the subject. He knew that if the conversation went on, some very disturbing memories might occur. Chiyo, of course, could read his mind, so she knew what he was doing. She just decided to roll with it.

"I'm in search of a demon named Naraku," she replied plainly. Miroku looked at her shocked and surprised. "So you know him?"

"Unfortunately. Why do you seek to see him?"

"Well, the way to get rid of this curse and go back to being human is if the one who gave it was destroyed. Long ago, I was in search of the one who did this to me. I only figured out where and who he was after he became apart of Naraku. Originally, I thought that if she was apart of Naraku, she would be no more, but I was wrong." She stopped to take a break, though she didn't need it. "I figure, if Naraku is destroyed, then the one who did this will be destroyed as well."

"Good thinking, I agree," Miroku said, deep in thought. "Though he is impossible to find and kill." Chiyo just shrugged.

"Oh well. I have eternity to find him. Plus, I can't die," she said. She perked her head up and then sighed. "We have company. When will that bastard leave me alone?"

"What bastard?" Miroku asked.

"Kemshi," she said, slouching.

"Who?"

"Another one of Naraku's little incarnations. He has a huge crush on me and a wicked temper." She stood up and dusted off her pants. "I suppose I should go and stop your little friends from attacking him. He doesn't like it when people tried to kill him." She walked over to see Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all laying on the ground unconscious. "I guess I was too late."

"Chiyo!" a boy shouted. Suddenly, he latched onto Chiyo with lightning fast speed. When he backed up, Chiyo could see him clearly. His scruffy red hair unmade, but still looked like he spiked it, and his white shirt without sleeves to show off his muscles fit tightly on his chest, showing his abs. He also had white shorts that showed off all his leg muscles.

"Wow. Kemshi, you've been working out," Chiyo said, not believing that this was the same scrawny boy who chased her around and spied on her.

"Yeah. You said you wouldn't even talk to me unless I grew up. I couldn't speed up time, so I decided to grow my muscles and see if that helped," he said, with a large grin on his face.

"So what did you do to them?" Chiyo asked referring to all the people on the ground knocked out. Kagome was kneeling next to Inuyasha and Miroku was by Sango.

"Oh, they were easy. I pushed them against the wall," Kimshi said proudly. Chiyo looked at him with disapproving eyes. "What? They threatened me," he said in his defense. Chiyo just rolled her eyes, but stopped midway when she heard something outside and Kimshi heard it too. "Oh no. She found me."

"Who?" Chiyo demanded.

"Kagura."

**A/n: Ok, here's another for you. I'm going to do one more chapter on this story and then go to my other stories to get them up to chapter 5. My goal is to get all of the stories I wrote by myself up to chapter 5 so I can just go down the line and do one chapter at a time. The next story I plan to update is Long Time No See, which I know everyone is dieing to know what happens. Well, I really don't know that, but that is my most popular one so that's what I figure.**

**Review Question Replies:**

**Kags: Well, your answer is in this chapter, but I'll sum it up just for you. The one who turned Chiyo was absorbed into Naraku's body, so to turn back into a normal girl she has to destroy Naraku to destroy the one who turned her. There you go.**

**  
VirginiasGirl****: It's good that you have faith it me! I hope this counts as one of the chapters before Friday!**

**Kagome Killed Kikyo: I still don't understand what you said.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh damn," Chiyo sighed. "I really hoped all of the Naraku gang could just leave me alone." Kemshi looked at her strangely as Kagura came into the cave. "What do you want this time Kagura?"

"This child has been avoiding Naraku and me," Kagura said annoyed. Then she looked around and saw all the people on the ground. "Though I didn't expect to see all my enemies on the ground." Kagura would have loved to kill them all right now, but she didn't want Naraku to yell at her.

"I'm not going without my Chi Chi!" Kemshi shouted. Chiyo just glared at Kemshi.

"_Your_ _Chi Chi_?" she asked. Kagura smiled.

"I suppose I could bring you along for the ride. Though I doubt Naraku would keep you alive," Kagura said. Chiyo wanted so badly to go up to her and kill her, but that would just not do.

"I will not let my poor little Chi Chi die by the hands of Naraku!" Now Chiyo was getting really annoyed. My? Poor? Little? Chi Chi? Chiyo fears that she will never understand the strange mind of Kemshi.

"Then just come with me!" Kagura yelled. "You annoying little boy! Just come with me to the castle and stop whining!" Kemshi knew now that he had been defeated.

"Well my darling, till we meet again." Chiyo waved good-bye to him as he flew away on Kagura's feather.

"And good riddance," she said. Chiyo walked back by everyone and saw that Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha were all awake. "I'm guessing you're going to blame this on me huh?" she asked them. Miroku shook his head. "Really?"

"It's not your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it would be Inuyasha," Miroku replied.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested. Chiyo once again burst out laughing.

"You guys seem to be full of surprises." Chiyo looked out of the cave and the sun setting. "Well, as I promised, I'll be going." Chiyo turned around to leave but someone grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere until you teach me how to control myself," Kagome said. Chiyo turned and looked at her.

"I have to eat too, ya know," Chiyo said, planning to rip her arm off if she didn't let go soon. Kagome looked at her confused for the moment and Chiyo's anger raised. "Look kid, I need to feed as much as you do. Trust me, when my bloodlust takes over, nothing you do can stop me." Kagome still refused to let go of Chiyo's wrist.

"You're not going anywhere," Kagome said firmly. Chiyo felt tears form in her eyes as she remembered.

**((Flashback)) **

Chiyo's mother grabbed her daughter's wrist. "You're not going anywhere," she said. Chiyo still had the sword sticking out of her chest as the tears flowed down her face.

"Why not? You don't want me here anyway!" Chiyo shouted struggling to get free.

"That may be true, but we can't just let you out of the house. People might get the wrong idea," her father said. Chiyo looked at her sister Chiyoko, who was standing in the door horrified at the scene in front of her.

**((End of Flashback))**

Chiyo shook away the thought of her sister and then looked at Miroku. Her eyes were filled with disappointment and hurt. Miroku understood her completely and she didn't know why. _Stop staring at him you filthy creature,_ a voice in her head hissed. She glared back at Kagome and before she could control herself, Chiyo's eyes turned red and she was pulling Kagome off her feet by her throat.

"You are one to talk! You are just as I am!" Chiyo shouted in pure rage. Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsuaiga and unsheathed it. Chiyo just looked at him. "Go ahead and attack me with that hunk of metal! It won't do you any good!" Everyone could feel the rage Chiyo was giving off swirl around the cave like a world-pool. Miroku got up and quietly crept around behind Chiyo and placed one of his sutras on her back. Immediately, it started to burn the skin on her back and Miroku peeled it off. After it was off, Chiyo let go of Kagome and fell into Miroku's arms unconscious.

"That bastard tried to kill me!" Kagome shouted. Miroku laid Chiyo gently on the ground and then looked at Kagome.

"What has gotten into you lately?" he demanded. "You've done nothing but be rude to her! She may be different, but she is still only human!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Even Sango, who was now awake, looked at him with confusion. "She may be able to help us," he said, a little calmer now.

"How?" Inuyasha asked sheathing the Tetsusaiga. Before Miroku could answer, Chiyo stood up and looked at everyone around her with tears streaming down her face.

"You are no different from every other person I've met. I knew it was wrong to help even the likes of you!" Chiyo turned around and stormed out of the cave. Miroku ran out of the cave after her, but she was nowhere in sight. The only creature he could see was a lonely wolf. He just sighed and went back into the cave.

Chiyo sat down, now in her wolf form, relieved that he didn't figure out it was her. She looked around trying to find a good place to go for the night. She walked into the village and looked around to find a vacant hut somewhere. With no luck, she walked into a hut where a man was sleeping. She looked around to see if anyone else was there. When it was confirmed that he was alone, she walked over to him and bit into his neck. Not hard enough to tear it off, but hard enough to draw blood. As she licked it up, she heard a bow and felt the pain of an arrow in her back. She howled in pain as she darted off and transformed back into her human self. She knew if she lost enough blood, she could black out and then in the morning she would burn to a crisp, but she couldn't reach the arrow. She could feel the effects of the blood loss already taking place. She fell to her knees and tried the best she could to crawl away, but she had lost too much blood. She fell the rest of the way to the ground unconscious.

"Is it a demon?" A woman asked the priestess walking toward Chiyo.

"It's no demon I've ever seen if it is," Keade replied. She knelt down and examined the body. It wasn't breathing and it had no pulse, but it did have abnormally large canine teeth. "I've seen this type of creature before. My sister befriended one." Keade picked Chiyo up, careful not to break the arrow in her back, and took Chiyo into her hut.

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter I'm doing for this story until the rest of the stories are up to chapter 5. If you request me to do the next chapter, I may consider it, but only if you really want me to. R&R please!

**-VDG **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chiyo woke up on her stomach with bandages rapped around her chest. She couldn't remember why, but at least she was alive. Well, as alive as she can be. She looked around to see she was in a hut in the darkest corner. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a bowl of blood. By the smell, she knew it wasn't human, but why was it there in the first place?

"So you have awoken," a voice said. Chiyo looked around and saw an old woman sitting in the other corner. "The blood is for you if you were wondering. I tried to get human, but I suppose chicken blood will have to do." Chiyo's mind powers were weak so she couldn't read the woman's mind. She sat up and started to drink the blood in the bowl.

"If I may ask, why are you helping me? I can tell you were the one that shot me last night," Chiyo said taking another sip from the bowl.

"I shot you because I thought you were a threat. When I saw what you were, I realized you weren't a threat, just another creature doing what it needed to to survive," she explained. "My name is Keade, if you could figure it out." Chiyo just nodded and finished up the bowl of blood.

"I thank you for what you have done for me, but when nightfall comes, I must be on my way," she said politely. Even the dead can be polite no matter what anyone else says.

"I understand, but until that time, you must rest," Keade replied. Suddenly, the flap on the opening came open, exposing the sun to Chiyo. Quickly, Keade grabbed a blanket and threw it over Chiyo. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha holding a figure with a blanket over it came in. "What is wrong?"

"Kagome's been hurt," Inuyasha said franticly.

"Put her over there," Keade said pointing right next to Chiyo. Chiyo threw off the blanket in annoyance. She had burns all down her arm on most of her arm and some on her neck. Everyone was shocked to see her.

"What did you do? Try to take her out in the day?" When Inuyasha placed her down and uncovered her showing that she had burns all over her body Chiyo rolled her eyes. "I was right yet again." Inuyasha grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She winced at the pain.

"What are you even doing here?" he demanded.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Keade said. "Put her down." Inuyasha looked at Keade with a confused face as he dropped her. She fell to her knees, dizzy as Keade came over to her and looked at her back. She could see the blood seeping through her clothing. "You reopened her wound. Turn around, you too Miroku, Shippo." Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo all turned around wondering what the heck she was talking about. Keade removed her shirt and the old bandages and started to apply new ones.

"What happened?" Sango asked looking at the seriousness of the wound.

"She was shot with an arrow directly in the heart," Keade explained. "Before, I managed to stop the bleeding, but it took a while. I don't know if she even has enough blood to last her if she bleeds like she did last night." Keade put Chiyo's shirt back on then looked at Kagome and sighed. "I'll be right back." She got up, placed a blanket over Chiyo and Kagome and left the hut with two bowls in hand.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Weren't you listening Inuyasha? Keade said that you opened her wound and it could be fatal," Miroku said angrily, but not really showing it.

"What about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Sango said still fixated on Chiyo. Keade came back in with two bowls filled to the brim with blood.

"What's that for?" Shippo asked.

"It's for the girls," Keade replied. She walked over and placed the bowls next to the girls. "Can someone make Chiyo drink this? I will handle Kagome." Sango took one of the bowls and gently pulled Chiyo onto her lap with her head leaning on her chest. Keade did the same and then they both started giving the two girls the blood. After the bowls were completely empty Keade laid Kagome back down, but Sango let Chiyo stay in her lap. This close up, she saw how old she truly was; 13 years old. Sango moved Chiyo slightly so that she was across her lap.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome said in a horse voice. Inuyasha looked at her and then went to her side. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked him.

"You shouldn't be talking. You must rest," he said soothingly. She nodded and closed her eyes. Now Inuyasha's anger had reached the boiling point. He stood up and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Sango put that thing down. I need to teach her something." Sango just held her tighter. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see she's a monster?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Can't you see she's a child?" Sango shouted back. Inuyasha's anger was still high so he didn't care, but Miroku did. He went up to Inuyasha and grabbed his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, put away your sword," Miroku said, his voice threatening.

"Why are you all taking her side? Look at what she did to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'll take her off your hands," a voice said from outside. "As you said, she's a monster." Naraku stepped into the hut and looked around. "Hello Inuyasha."

**A/N: Due to requests, I have decided to throw off my whole organization plan just for you. I'll even do chapter 7 if I get at least 3 people who request me to. R&R!**

**-VDG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Why do you want her?" Inuyasha said with his sword pointed to Naraku now.

"Why do you want to make things so difficult all the time? You said you wanted to get rid of her, so I came to get her. No tricks this time," he explained. He looked at all the people looking at him with fierce expressions. "I'll take her by force if I must."

"You can't have her," Miroku said grabbing his beads. Naraku sighed and put up a barrier around Chiyo and Sango, because Sango was still holding her, and smiled.

"You can't take her into the sun light you know," Inuyasha said hoping that the information would stop him from taking them.

"This barrier can protect the girls against attacks and the light. Surly you don't think I would be that stupid as to take her out in the sunlight unprotected do you?" Inuyasha growled and everyone followed Naraku out of the hut. Soon, Miroku and Inuyasha realized that they couldn't attack Naraku with all these people around. Naraku just smiled and floated off with the barrier at his side.

"Let us go!" Sango shouted, but she knew that he couldn't hear her. Chiyo groaned and opened her eyes slightly.

"Sango? Where are we? Who are you shouting at?" Chiyo asked. She looked around, but her vision was blurry so she couldn't really see anything.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Sango said soothingly.

"Not until you answer my questions," Chiyo replied. Sango knew that she couldn't argue with Chiyo, so she thought up a new method. She started to stroke Chiyo's hair and hum a little tune softly. "You're cheating," Chiyo said. In a matter of moments, Chiyo closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"How touching. Tell me, does she remind you of someone?" Naraku asked with enjoyment in his voice. Sango glared at him, but didn't say anything for she feared she would wake Chiyo again. "Don't worry, you'll be with him soon enough." They floated in silence until they came to a castle. "Ah, home sweet home." Naraku landed on the ground and started to walk into the castle with the barrier holding the girls close behind. He led them to a room that looked fairly comfortable, not something to hold hostages in. "You two will stay here until the girl gets her strength back," Naraku explained. He lifted the barrier and walked out.

"What does he plan to do?" Sango asked herself. She looked at the sleeping girl in her arms and sighed. Carefully, she took Chiyo to the bed and laid her gently on it. Sango sighed again and then crawled into the bed next to the one Chiyo was on. Maybe she could sleep until Inuyasha and the others came to save her.

…

"We have to go after them," Miroku said.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She was still asleep and her burns weren't getting better very fast. "We can't just leave her behind."

"Shippo and Keade can take care of her, we need to go save Sango and Chiyo," Miroku argued. Inuyasha could see that he wasn't going to win this one, but he's too damn stubborn not to try. So on and on, Inuyasha and Miroku argued about what to do as Keade and Shippo watched.

…

"Master Jaken, where are we going?" Rin asked.

"Quiet child! Lord Sesshoumaru knows where he's going and that's all that matters," Jaken replied. Rin scowled at Jaken. He never gives her a straight answer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we going?" Rin asked trying to get an answer out of him instead.

"Don't bother Lord Sesshoumaru with such stupid questions you silly girl!" Jaken said. Rin looked at Jaken and stuck her tongue out at him. For a while now she has been asking herself how Lord Sesshoumaru put up with Jaken all this time.

"Be quiet Jaken," Sesshoumaru said getting annoyed. Rin and Jaken were always having the same argument and Sesshoumaru was getting tired of it. "We are headed to a castle that someone said doesn't exist, but has been seen. All who go die," Sesshoumaru explained. Rin was confused. How would Lord Sesshoumaru know this? He doesn't talk to anyone. Jaken was trying to figure out that same question.

…

"Fine, we can go," Inuyasha said finally giving up. "But if Kagome gets hurt, you will be the one to pay." Miroku simply nodded, but deep down, he was proud of himself. He actually changed Inuyasha's mind about something. The walked out of the hut as the sun was setting. They continued to walk in silence mostly because Inuyasha was mad at Mrioku for winning the argument.

"Inuyasha, this is no time to give me the cold shoulder," Miroku said breaking the silence. "If we want to save Chiyo and Sango, we have to work together."

"Feh. Who said I wanted to help that monster in the first place. I just came to help Sango," Inuyasha said. Miroku was starting to get angry again, but he controlled it. This was not the time to be mad at him. There will be other times for that. "Hey Miroku," Inuyasha said. Miroku just looked at him. "Why do you care so much about Chiyo?" Miroku was surprised at the question.

"I don't really think she deserves all the shit you give her," Miroku replied. "She's just a child."

"She's at least 500 years old, she told me so herself," Inuyasha said.

"That may be true, but she was alone for those 500 years. No one would even look at her much less talk to her. She wouldn't have the maturity at that age to totally accept it," Miroku explained. Unfortunately, Inuyasha agreed. They walked in silence some more until they came to the cross road, where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were face to face.

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I just had to post this chapter. I know you all must be so depressed. Oh, and on the last chapter's A/N, I don't know if you misinterpreted it, but I wasn't planning on stopping it forever, just until I got the rest of my stories up to date. If you notice, my story A Long Lost Cousin is lacking chapters. R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just growled back and Miroku sighed. He didn't have time to be referee to a brotherly skirmish that has been going on for years. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued to glare at each other until Miroku started walking up the path. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am continuing the journey to save Sango and Chiyo. I have no need to stay and watch you two try and kill each other," Miroku said annoyed. "So if you want to stay and fight then go ahead, but I'm not going to stay." Rin admired his courage. He just stood up to Lord Sesshoumaru and his brother. She hopped off of Ah and Un and started to follow him.

"Rin, where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked. She looked at Sesshoumaru and just blinked.

"I wanna help him," she replied simply. Miroku stopped and looked at her.

"Why?" he asked her. Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku.

…

Chiyo opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't see very well, but she knew one thing; she was definitely where she was a few hours ago. She looked at the bed next to her to see Sango asleep there. The next thing she noticed was that she was starving. If she didn't get a decent meal soon, she may lose control… again. She got out of bed and went to the door to leave, but it was already open and Naraku was standing there smiling.

"I see you've awakened," he said. Chiyo growled at him and wished that she had her knifes on her. "Don't be like that, I brought you here simply to give you an offer."

"I don't care why you brought me here, just let me go. And Sango," she said glaring at him.

"Why would I do that if I went through all the trouble of getting you here?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well if you're going to be like that, then let Sango go. You probably didn't even mean to bring her along," Chiyo stated.

"As true as that may be, I don't want to let her go just yet," Naraku said. Chiyo sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get much else out of her.

"So what did you bring me here for?" she asked.

"I don't think I want to tell you just yet," Naraku said. Chiyo rolled her eyes.

"Then you should just let me go," Chiyo said. "If you won't have the courtesy to tell me when I ask, then you shouldn't keep me here."

"You will stay until I say you can go," Naraku said turning around.

"Wait! I need to feed!" Chiyo shouted at him. He merely turned around.

"Well, then find a way to do that because you aren't leaving this room until you agree to join me," Naraku said. Then he turned around and closed the door. Chiyo went to the door, but when she came 3 feet in front of it, she fell to her knees. Whatever surrounded the door, it was draining her strength. She backed away and sat at the bed. She could already feel the bloodlust starting to take over. She shook Sango until she woke up.

"What is it?" Sango asked sitting up.

"You need to get out of here," Chiyo said hastily. Sango looked at her confused. "I don't want to have to kill you." Suddenly, Chiyo screamed and closed her eyes.

"Chiyo, what is it?" Sango asked. When Chiyo opened her eyes, they were burning red. She started to go to Sango and Sango was backing away. With one hand, Chiyo grabbed Sango's arm and brought her closer. With the other hand, Chiyo grabbed her own throat and threw herself against the wall letting Sango go.

"Sango, get the hell out of here!" Chiyo yelled. Sango didn't need to be told twice. She went to the door and ran out of it. Chiyo was confused. Why could she walk through it? This was the last thing she thought before she blacked out and sank to the ground.

…

Sango continued to run around looking for the exit. Suddenly, Kirara jumped out of the back of Sango's shirt. "Kirara, what do we do?" Sango asked the cat demon.

"You get back into that room," Naraku said holding Chiyo now.

"Let her go!" Sango shouted.

"I need to take her out of here to feed. I was hoping that she would drain you dry, but no such luck," Naraku sighed. This surprised Sango immensely. Why was Naraku trying to help her? "Now get back into the room!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Sango hissed. Hearing this, Kirara hissed as well and transformed into her bigger version.

"If you leave, you may not live very long," Naraku replied. "If you stay here, you life is in her hands. As well as his life." Naraku moved out of the way revealing Kohaku standing right behind him. "This girl I am holding in my arms now controls the decision to let you both live."

"Kohaku..." Sango said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Now, will you choose to leave and die, or stay here to make sure you little brother keeps his life?" Naraku asked with amusement back in his voice. Sango silently walked back into the room from which she came, and Naraku took Chiyo out of the castle.

…

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha continued to glare at each other as Rin climbed up onto Miroku's shoulders. "I don't think that Sesshoumaru would like it very much if you came along Rin," Miroku said trying to hurry. Time was being wasted.

"Well, if he would just come with us, it wouldn't be a problem," Rin replied. Miroku sighed and figured there was nothing he could do. This girl's mind was set on going with him and he couldn't change it. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you coming?" she ask him. Sesshoumaru stopped glaring at Inuyasha to look at her. Her eyes were filled with determination and Sesshoumaru admired that, but right now he hated it. He knew that when she was determined, nothing could change her mind. Sesshoumaru just nodded and walked ahead of Miroku.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for me!" Jaken yelled running after him. Inuyasha just kinda stood there confused on what was happening.

"Inuasha, are you coming or what?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head and followed them.

…

Chiyo continued to drain the man she was holding without even realizing what she was doing. Naraku just stood by and smiled. He could really use this child. After Chiyo was done, she stood up and wiped her mouth. "Do you know who he was?" she asked Naraku.

"Not at all," he replied. "Does it matter?" Chiyo shrugged and shook her head.

"Now, what exactly do you want with me?" she asked. Naraku smiled again.

"Not much, just you to work for me for the rest of your life," he replied. Chiyo just raised her eyebrow at him.

"Do you really think I would want to help the likes of you?" she asked. "I've been meaning to kill you for years."

"That is a bit of a problem," he said. "But I'm sure we can make an arrangement."

"I doubt it," she said. Now that she had all her powers back, she can do oh so many things to him, but first, he would have to drop the barrier. "Do you really have to have that thing around you?"

"Yes I do. I don't really know what you are able to do," he replied. "Now what is it that would make you want to join my team?" Chiyo sighed and leaned against the wall.

"There is nothing you can give that would make me want to join your little team. Ask that Kagome girl, maybe you'll have better luck with her," Chiyo said. Naraku was shocked for a moment, and then he smiled.

"Kagome is like you?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah. She's a royal pain in the ass though," Chiyo said.

"I believe it. I still want to keep you though, just in case you change your mind," Naraku said with an evil grin on his face. Before Chiyo could say anything, Naraku put a barrier around her and they both floated out of the hut. Chiyo sat down cross-legged and scowled.

"This just isn't fair. I wanted to kill you, not become your pet!" she complained. "I am not a toy!"

"Don't be like that. I really don't want to hear it," Naraku said.

"Frankly, I don't care," she said. When they reached the castle, they found Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin all waiting for them.

**A/N: There, I fixed it and now I hope it makes more sense.**

**-VDG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What a nuisance," Naraku mumbled. This was just about to get interesting. They floated down onto the ground in front of the entire group. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Naraku.

"Let her and Sango go!" Inuyasha shouted. Chiyo was confused. Did he really come to help her? No, that couldn't be right… could it? And who's this other guy with the imp and the little girl?

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. I'm pleased that you came and brought all your friends along with," Naraku said. It was still the middle of the night, so Chiyo could live if she could get out of this hell bubble. "Tell me Inuyasha, where is Kagome? I would very much like to speak with her."

"Naraku, let me out of here!" Chiyo shouted. She was feeling left out. Naraku looked at her.

"Give me a reason to," he said plainly. Chiyo had an idea, but she didn't know how successful it would be. She closed her eyes and in a matter of moments, transformed into a wolf. "Nice trick, can you roll over?" Chiyo glared at him with her big yellow eyes and then started to claw at the barrier.

"She can turn into a wolf?" Miroku asked in amazement.

"You expected something less from her?" Inuyasha asked. Chiyo continued to scratch until she decided enough was enough. She sat down and howled.

…

Kagome woke up and was confused at what she was seeing. The last thing she remembered was trying to walk out of the cave and then nothing. Now she was in Keade's hut with Shippo sitting next to her.

"Keade, she's awake!" Shippo yelled. Keade looked over at her.

"Are ye alright?" she asked. Kagome sat up and looked around as she heard a wolf's howl.

"I'm fine, but there is this weird howling that seems like it's directed to me," she said. Keade and Shippo looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Don't you hear it?"

"I don't hear anything," Shippo said. Now Kagome was really confused. How could she be the only one that hears the howl?

"Could it be someone is calling ye?" Keade asked. "I heard that the type of creature that you are can call for help by transforming into a wolf and howling." Kagome figured that could be correct, but who would be calling for help?

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He went to go help Sango and Chiyo. Naraku came and kidnapped them," Shippo said. Kagome got up.

"I have to go help them," she said grabbing her bow and arrows. "Who knows what Naraku could do with Sango."

"What abour Chiyo?" Keade asked.

"I couldn't care less about what happens to her," Kagome said. "The important thing is to get Sango back."

"Has your heart become tanted?" Keade asked shocked at what she just said.

"No, why would it be tanted?" Kagome asked.

"Look at the shards," Keade said. Kagome brought them out and was astounded by the sight of them. They were turning black like Naraku's shards. "As I expected. Your heart has been tainted because of what you are and your hatred for Chiyo."

"How do I turn them back?" Kagome asked.

"You must get rid of the hatred for Chiyo, that is the only way," Keade said. Kagome put the shards back and walked out of the hut toward the place that the howl came from.

…

Chiyo continued to howl and Naraku was getting annoyed. "Quiet!" he shouted to her. He removed the barrier making her fall to the ground. As she landed the sound of breaking bones filled the air.

"Chiyo!" Miroku shouted. Chiyo now couldn't move because the land broke all of her legs and a few ribs. They'll heal quickly, but that doesn't change the fact that it hurt. After a few moments everything was healed and good to go Chiyo stood up and continued to howl.

"Be quiet you mangy animal," Sesshoumaru said. "You're lucky I don't kill you." Chiyo stopped and looked at him.

_And you're lucky I don't tear you and you little friends apart,_ Chiyo said with her mind. Sesshoumaru was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Nice trick," he said. "But do you honestly think you could?"

_It wouldn't be hard._ Chiyo replied. _You don't look all that strong and neither does you little imp. I'd leave the little girl alone though._

"Would you?" he asked. Inuyasha was getting annoyed at only hearing half of the conversation.

_Sure,_ she said. _She looks pure. A good little apprentice._ Sesshoumaru growled at her and Chiyo smirked. She barely knew this guy and she was already enjoying his company.

"You all bore me," Naraku said. "You can't have either, and Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you would come and help your little brother."

"I am not here to help him, I am here to kill you," he said pulling out his sword.

"After all the times you've failed, you still thing you can destroy me?" Naraku asked. Chiyo transformed back into her human self.

"I don't mean to state the obvious, but I think we all have to work together on this one," She said. She really didn't want to be the one to admit it, but it seemed like no one else would. She hates working with other people. They annoy her.

"I agree," Miroku said. Chiyo raised her eyebrow in his direction. Why was he siding with her? Suddenly an arrow flew in Naraku's direction. He moved out of the way of course, but just barely. Everyone turned around and looked at the ledge. Kagome was standing there loading up another arrow.

**A/N: I finally made a new chapter! Ya know, on this story I always make that chapters as they come to me and I don't plan anything in advance, so I have to make the chapter to see what happens next. You'd think that that would make me update faster. Oh well, R&R!**

**-VDG **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Naraku looked over to Kagome and smiled. "Kagome, just the girl I wanted to see," he said. Chiyo looked at her and sighed. Not really the person she wanted to come to her rescue.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted shooting another arrow at him.

"I see your jewel shards have become tainted. All the better," Naraku said with a sly smile. He made his fingers grow into points and thrusted them at the ledge Kagome was standing on. Before they hit, she jumped up and landed in front of Inuyasha. Chiyo wasn't as impressed as the rest of the group, but she did feel a sudden pain in her back. She turned around to see that Kohaku had made his weapon hit Chiyo in the back. He took it out and Chiyo immediately turned around and hit him to the ground with his weapon across his throat.

"No!" Kagome said loading another arrow. But Chiyo didn't look like she was going to kill him. Kagome tried to read her mind, but Chiyo was blocking her thoughts.

"If I didn't know who you were, I'd kill you!" Chiyo screamed. This confused everyone. She wasn't going to kill Kohaku? But why would she hesitate? Chiyo ran into the castle at lightning fast speed.

"She has become soft? That simply will not do," Naraku said disappointed.

"You mean you brought him out her to see if she would kill him?" Miroku said enraged.

"Well, yes I suppose I did," Naraku said. He then found himself dodging Sesshoumaru's blows. "Come now, can't we do this another time?"

"You will die by my hand," Sesshoumaru said trying to strike him down again. Chiyo came out again, this time with Sango and Kirara.

"Why are you helping us?" Kagome asked.

"Because I like you people damn it!" Chiyo yelled back. "If I could take back what I did to you, I'm not sure I would."

"Why is that?" Kagome demanded.

"Because if I didn't, I would never have met you!" Kagome was confused now. Even Inuyasha turned around and looked. "You have no idea how great it was to finally find someone who didn't just push me away at first glance. And you all would come and help me. That's not a luxury I've ever had!" Kagome felt her anger toward Chiyo melt away. Chiyo suddenly fell to her knees as blood dripped down from her chest. Kagome looked and saw Chiyo had Kohaku's sword sticking out of her back and all the way through to her front.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled.

"Fore…get the kid… just get this… out of me… before I… black out," Chiyo managed to say. Kagome put down her bow and pulled the sword out of Chiyo and watched as the hole completely healed. Chiyo stood up and looked at the horizon. It was going to be sunrise soon, and she would rather not stay in the castle for the entire day. "Kagome, we have to get out of here," she said.

"We can't leave now," Kagome protested.

"Listen to you gut instinct, what is it telling you?" Chiyo urged. Kagome closed her eyes and felt what Chiyo was talking about. She felt like she had to get out of there before it was too late. "Inuyasha, can you handle it?"

"I don't know," he said. Chiyo looked at Kagome and what she saw was something she really didn't want to see. Kagome's bloodlust was starting to take over. She looked around and saw three possible targets. Miroku, Sango, and the little girl.

"Sesshoumaru was it? Get the kid out of here!" Chiyo yelled. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her, and then Rin. Chiyo went over to Kagome and tried to retrain her. "Now! Miroku, Sango, leave as well! She won't attack demons!" To everyone else, she wasn't making any sense. What was she talking about? "I can't hold her much longer! The bloodlust is making her stronger!" Kagome elbowed Chiyo back, making her fly across the lawn and slamming into the side of the wall.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was charging full speed toward Rin. Sesshoumaru tried to get there, but Kagome was faster than he was. On the way toward Rin, Kagome bit her tongue and blood was dripping out of her mouth as she bit into the poor little girl. Chiyo got up and shoved Kagome away from Rin, but the damage was done. Kagome was running off and Rin fell to the ground unconscious as Sesshoumaru arrived at Rin's side.

"She will pay for this," Sesshoumaru said sheathing his sword. Chiyo bowed her head as two different blood scents come from little Rin's wound. One was Rin's, the other was Kagome's. Chiyo picked Rin up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"To a cave. I fear you just got involved in this," Chiyo said darkly as she continued to walk. "Inuyasha, go find Kagome. Everyone else, follow me. Including you Sesshoumaru."

"I shall wait for your return then," Naraku said smiling. The group walked away from the castle and found a cave that would suit the needs of everyone. Chiyo put Rin down in the farthest place of the cave and sat down beside her.

"What did you mean I just go involved in this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You'll see," Chiyo said. This was going to be harder than she first thought. Now she has to take care of this child?

"I'm not a patient person," Sesshoumaru growled. Chiyo started a little fire and sighed.

"You're going to have to be if you want to remain with this girl," she said. "You can thank Kagome for that, and then you can thank me, and then you can thank Naraku."

"Tell me, what is your business with him?" Sesshoumaru asked. "What does the dead want with the living?" Chiyo looked at him not surprised he figured out she was dead.

"To become living once more," Chiyo said. "If I kill Naraku, I will become normal, and then Kagome will, and then this girl will." She looked out toward the opening and saw a peek of light.

"What do we do now?" he asked her.

"We wait."

**A/N: Wow… I didn't think I'd ever get to chapter ten on anything. Just so you all know, I could have ended the story here with some different wording, but I figured this would be more fun, and all you readers would appreciate it more. R&R!**

**-VDG**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rin opened her eyes not knowing what to make of the situation. There were two figures by her, one was Lord Sesshoumaru and the other was that girl the met. She sat up feeling dizzy and groggy. The girl saw her awake.

"Rin was it?" she asked. Rin nodded. "Well Rin, we are going to be together for a while from now on. My name's Chiyo by the way," the girl said trying to sound cheerful.

"Absolutely not," Sesshoumaru said. "She isn't going to be near you. Come now Rin, we have to go." Rin nodded and stood up. Before Rin could follow Sesshoumaru, Chiyo grabbed her shoulder. "Let her go," Sesshoumaru growled.

"If you take her out into the sun light she really will die," Chiyo said, the cheerfulness lost from her voice. "You must have figured out by now that she is no longer really living." This is when Rin realized that she wasn't breathing. She put her hand up to her chest and felt no heartbeat. This terrified her. She got out of Chiyo's grip and went to Sesshoumaru grabbing his leg crying.

"You silly girl, get off of him!" Jaken yelled.

"It's alright," Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru started to stroke Rin's hair and then looked at Chiyo. "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep her out of the sun and give her a human to feed off of every night. Her instincts will teach her how to feed," Chiyo said. "From what I've heard about you, getting a human and giving it to her to kill shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Every night?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Or every other night if she insists on draining them dry. I need to feed every night because I only drink what I need," Chiyo explained. "But definitely keep her out of the sun light."

"How do I get rid of it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kill her or kill Naraku," Chiyo said plainly. "Push her outside on a nice sunny day, that'd kill her." Sesshoumaru glared at her and the uncomfortable silence began.

…

Kagome woke up in a small hut and Inuyasha was asleep against the wall. She got up and went by him. She sat down next to him and put her head down on his shoulder. He woke up and looked at her.

"Inuyasha, what happened to me?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I found you in here unconscious with blood all over you." Kagome thought hard, but she still couldn't remember what happened.

"Should we go by the others?" she asked.

"No, it's broad daylight, you'll get burnt again," Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't know what she did, but it probably wasn't good. At least she wasn't mad at Chiyo anymore. As she tried to think of what happened, she felt an arm around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha had rapped his arm around her and was pulling her closer to him. Kagome smiled and rested her head back on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What will happen if I stay this way?" she asked.

"Don't think that way," he replied. "I'm going to get you back to the way you were."

"Ok," Kagome said closing her eyes. In a matter of moments, Kagome was asleep.

…

Back at the cave, the uncomfortable silence was broken by a familiar voice. "Chiyo!" it shouted as he walked to the back of the cave. Chiyo groaned. She knew exactly who it was.

"Kimshi, go away," Chiyo said as he approached.

"But I haven't seen you in forever," he complained. "Naraku locked me up the last time I came to visit."

_Good,_ Chiyo thought. "How did you get out?" she asked.

"He let me go," Kimshi replied. "He told me to come and see you."

"Great, now Naraku knows where I am. Thanks a lot," Chiyo said crossly.

"I never thought of that…" Kimshi said ashamed.

"That's because you don't think," Chiyo said. "And now it's time for you to leave."

"No, I want you with me!" Kimshi shouted. Chiyo was officially annoyed at this point. She grabbed his shoulders and made him look her in the eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then when she opened them, they were glowing bright red. As they stared at each other, Kimshi's eyes got all cloudy and unfocused. Her eyes went back to being normal and she let go of him.

"What did you do?" Rin asked.

"I just hypnotized him," Chiyo replied. "It's an easy trick and it works on everyone."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yup. I could even do it to Sesshoumaru here," she said and Sesshoumaru didn't doubt it.

"Ok," Rin said.

"Speaking of which, Sesshoumaru, she's going to be a royal pain in the ass from now on. The undead have a nasty attitude," Chiyo explained.

"Good to know," Sesshoumaru said.

"Kimshi, come here," Chiyo commanded. Kimshi of course did so. Chiyo smiled and sat him down against the wall. "Now sleep until I say you can wake up." Kimshi immediately fell into a deep sleep. "Well, that takes care of that problem."

"Interesting methods," Sesshoumaru said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Thank you," Chiyo said. She then sat down and sighed. "I really hate just waiting until nightfall to come," Chiyo complained. Miroku and Sango came to the back of the cave by Sesshoumaru and Chiyo. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Miroku said.

"Ya know, if you want to go and find something to eat, be my guest," Chiyo said. "It's not like we're going anywhere until nightfall."

"It's not that," Sango said. "We just thought we come and check up on the little girl."

"My name is Rin," Rin said.

"Sorry," Sango said.

"It's ok," Rin said.

"I could show you bad puns come to life," Chiyo suggested feeling the immense boredom in the air. They just looked at her.

"Go ahead," Miroku said. Chiyo shrugged and ripped her arm off.

"Need a hand?" she asked before sticking it back on her shoulder. "That's what I do when I'm bored. I rip myself apart."

"That's an interesting tactic," Sango said. Chiyo stood up and made herself to grow until she looked about nineteen and then back to her normal self.

"Why are you doing this?" Miroku asked.

"Fine, I'll stop," she said. They sat in silence for what seemed to be forever until the sun finally began to set. "Thank god," Chiyo said. She walked to the mouth of the cave and waited until it was completely dark. "Sesshoumaru, take Rin and get her something to eat." Sesshoumaru nodded and left the cave with Rin and Jaken not far behind.

"How are we going to find Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Leave that to me," Chiyo said. She transformed into her wolf form and howled.

…

Kagome woke up at the sound of howling again. "Inuyasha, I think it's time to go," she said shaking him awake.

"Ok," he said still half asleep. They both got up and Kagome lead Inuyasha to the source of the sound. It didn't take long for her to find the cave that Miroku, Sango, and Chiyo were in. When Chiyo saw Kagome she stopped howling and went back to her human form.

"How many did you kill?" Chiyo asked Kagome. Kagome just looked at Chiyo like she was crazy. "You must have killed a lot of people, that's what happens when you let the bloodlust take over," Chiyo explain.

"I don't remember," Kagome said.

"Ok," Chiyo said. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "As far as you could tell, how many died?" Inuyasha looked at the ground. "Well?"

"About ten people were ripped apart," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked horrified and couldn't believe what she just heard. She killed ten people? It was impossible. Chiyo just nodded.

"That should tide her over for about a two days," Chiyo said. "Now we have to go to kill Naraku. We all still remember where he is right?" Everyone nodded, but Kagome was still shocked. "Kagome, snap out of it. These things happen," Chiyo said trying to reassure her.

"But ten people?" Kagome said.

"Hey, when it happened to me, I slaughtered a whole village. Over time you will learn to stop yourself," Chiyo said. Kagome didn't want to believe it, but she had no choice. It had happened and she couldn't stop herself. "Now, I have to go feed so you all stay here," Chiyo said.

"Alright," Sango said. Chiyo walked into the village and looked for a good place to feed. She found a small hut with a single man inside. She went up to him and covered his mouth as she pulled him up. When she pulled him up she realized something strange. This man was dead. She put him down and then felt someone grab her arms. She winced as the person dug his nails into her flesh.

"You really don't have to do that Naraku," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"Let the guy inside of you go so I can destroy him," Chiyo said.

"Why?" Naraku asked.

"Because I really don't want to kill you," Chiyo replied.

**A/N: Finally I finished this chapter. It's a tad longer than my other chapters because it was hard to find an appropriate place to stop. It seemed to drag on forever. Now things are really getting complicated for Chiyo. She has to have Inuyasha and his group AND Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken around so she can keep a close eye on the new members of the undead. Plus, could she be getting feelings for Naraku? For some strange reason, this story isn't getting any reviews lately... It depresses me. For those of you reading the story, please review. I know more than one person reads it. R&R!!!  
**

**-VDG**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: This chapter gets fairly graphic, so if you are uncomfortable in Sex Ed class, then look for the A/N in the middle of the chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

"Why don't you hate me?" Naraku asked.

"Give me a good reason to hate you," Chiyo replied. Naraku thought for a moment, and then smiled. He couldn't think of a good reason to hate her. She moved Naraku's hands off of her shoulders and turned around. "Exactly."

"Get out of my head," Naraku said.

"I will if you show me how you really feel about me," Chiyo said. She made her body grow so she was almost as tall as him. He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You want me to show you what I think about you?" Naraku asked.

"Yes," Chiyo replied waiting for him to show her. She was hoping that he wouldn't try and kill her. That would just be boring. She continued to stare into his eyes and he into hers. She was tempted to see what he was thinking, but she resisted. She wanted this to come as a surprise.

"Then so be it." He put his hand behind Chiyo's head and pulled it toward his own. It didn't take long for their lips to meet. Chiyo closed her eyes and rapped her arms around his neck. Time seem to stand still for those moments where they were kissing. When they broke off, Chiyo moved her arms so her hands were on his chest and she rested her head on his chest between her hands.

"I have one question for you," Chiyo said.

"And what would that be?" Naraku asked holding Chiyo.

"Why would you dig your nails into my arms?" she asked.

"I'm not suppose to love anyone," Naraku explained. "I came here planning to kill you, but then you wanted me to show you how I thought about you."

"I'm sorry," Chiyo said. "But killing me would be boring."

"I see your point," Naraku said.

"I probably should be going to get someone to feed off of," Chiyo said sighing. Naraku gently pushed Chiyo so they where facing each other again. He then pulled her head toward his neck.

"I don't want you leaving just yet," Naraku said. "Go ahead." Chiyo rapped her arm around his waist and used her other hand to pull his head sideways exposing his neck. She sank her fangs into his flesh and let his blood flow into her mouth and down her throat. Not only could she fell his power flowing in her, she could also feel his passion. When she was finished, she looked at him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Did you read my mind?" he asked.

"No, but I can guess what you want," Chiyo replied. "How do you plan on getting rid of all this armor? I'm not going to wait for you all night." Naraku smirked and started to remove his armor. Anything that was attached to his body was absorbed by it. Right now, he looked like any normal person.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," Chiyo said kissing him again. Naraku rapped his arms around her waist and pushed up on her shirt reveling her navel. "You know, I could rip your clothing off, or I could take your approach and take it off slowly. It's your choice," Chiyo said.

"Whichever you prefer," Naraku said kissing her again.

"Then you will never be able to wear these clothes again," Chiyo said smirking.

"That's fine," Naraku said.

"I warned you," Chiyo said smiling before throwing the dead man to the side and forcing Naraku onto the floor.

"May I suggest we go to my castle? The ground is not suitable for us," Naraku said.

"How long would it take to get there?" Chiyo asked.

"No time at all," Naraku said. Chiyo nodded. Naraku picked up Chiyo and created a barrier around them. As they kissed some more, the barrier floated to the castle. Once there, they walked in and went to a room and Chiyo forced Naraku onto the bed. "Is this better?"

"Anywhere is fine for me," Chiyo said ripping Naraku's sleeves off of his shirt.

"Why not just take the whole shirt?" Naraku asked.

"My apologies," Chiyo said cutting his shirt down the middle with her nail and ripping it off. "Is that better?"

"Yes," he said before ripping her shirt off. Chiyo smirked.

"So we're playing that game. This I can do," Chiyo said. She started to rub his neck with her fangs without actually breaking the skin.

"Go ahead and bite me," Naraku said. Chiyo moved her head so they were facing each other and smiled before going back to his neck.

"As you command," Chiyo said before piercing his neck with her fangs. She didn't hold on to him with them, but she did lick the blood. While she was busy with his neck, he was busy with her pants. He started ripping them until they turned into very short shorts. "Do you need help?" Chiyo asked playfully.

"I'm not going to ask you to help me," Naraku said. Chiyo smirked and cut his pants until they came off.

"It's not a problem for me," Chiyo said. She cut her own pants and waited for him to do the rest. Naraku smiled as he pulled them off. Now they were all skin and passion.

"How come you get to be on top?" Naraku asked. Chiyo moved her head and whispered in his ear.

"Go ahead and try to get on top," Chiyo teased. Naraku made bone-looking things come out of his shoulders and forced them into hers. Then he flipped her next to him and crawled onto her before retracting them. "Ah, you cheated," Chiyo smirked as the wounds in her shoulders healed.

"You didn't say I had to do it like a human," Naraku said. Chiyo rapped her arms around his torso and scratched his back from top to bottom drawing blood.

"You can't heal like me, you are practically powerless against me," Chiyo said.

"I still heal pretty fast," Naraku said. Chiyo felt his back and his scratches were gone.

"You never cease to amaze me," Chiyo said kissing him. Naraku smiled and scratched her arms.

"A scratch for a scratch," Naraku said. Chiyo smirked again and kissed him.

"I don't think that works. You stabbed me first, so I scratched you," Chiyo said.

"Nope, a scratch for a scratch, that's how it works," Naraku said smiling.

"I see," Chiyo said. She put all her fingers together and shoved her hand through his shoulder. "Then how 'bout this, a stab for a stab," Chiyo said. Naraku looked at her and smiled.

"Now you understand," he said before kissing her again.

A/N: The love scene between Naraku and Chiyo stops here. I would hope that you could stand to read it, it wasn't that bad, but if you couldn't that's ok. It was really long though, but enough talk, back to the story.

Kagome sat at the base of the cave with Inuyasha. "She's been gone a long time," Kagome said in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm sure she's fine," Inuyasha said putting his arm around her. "She's stronger than a lot of people. She can handle herself." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're right," Kagome said. "So should we go without her?"

"Where?" Inuyasha asked.

"To kill Naraku. The sooner we kill him, the sooner I can become human again," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and stood up. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all came to the mouth of the cave ready to go. Kagome stood up and they made their way to Naraku's castle.

**A/N: For those of you uncomfortable reading the Chiyo Naraku scene, I'm sorry there wasn't much for you to read, but if you remember, I did rate this T for graphic scenes and a whole lot of swearing. If you noticed on the last chapter, I keep switch Kemshi with Kimshi. I think I'm just going to stick with Kimshi. I hope you all still like the story! I have to ask though, where is everyone?! R&R!**

**-VDG**

**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Naraku sat awake unable to sleep. He looked beside him and saw Chiyo fast asleep snuggled against him. He sighed as he sensed the Inuyasha group walk through his now weak barrier. He got up as carefully as he could so he wouldn't wake Chiyo and put some clothes on.

"If you were trying not to wake me, you failed," Chiyo said not bothering to open her eyes. "Are they here?"

"Yes they are," Naraku said.

"Does that mean I have to get up?" Chiyo asked. Naraku bent down and kissed the side of her head. "That doesn't answer my question."

"No, you can stay," Naraku replied. "If they catch you with me, things could get messy."

"Things are going to get messy with out them knowing I just was in bed with you," she said finally opening her eyes. Naraku smiled.

"If you want to come out, you can," Naraku said. "You made a wonderful point."

"I think I'm going to stay in here," Chiyo said. "I don't want to make things worse than they already are." Naraku nodded and walked out to see Inuyasha and the rest of his group with their weapons at the ready.

"Why have you come Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me now."

"Enough of this!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're going down Naraku!"

"How can anyone sleep with all this commotion going on?" Chiyo asked walking out of the castle. Everyone except Naraku looked at her, too shocked to say anything.

"I thought you were going to stay inside," Naraku said with amusement in his voice. "Now you've gone and blown your cover."

"What cover? There was no cover," Chiyo said. Kagome growled and shot an arrow at Chiyo. She dodged it easily and transformed into a wolf. _If you want to catch me, use your wolf form,_ a voice in Kagome's head said. Kagome growled and transformed into a wolf with brown fur. Chiyo bolted off with Kagome close behind.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, but right now, he had other things to worry about. As he was distracted, Naraku quickly changed his own form.

Chiyo continued to run, knowing exactly where to go. _You still back there?_ Chiyo asked.

_You bet I am,_ Kagome replied. Chiyo leaped off a hill, toward the bone-eaters well. She knew that that is where Kagome came from. Chiyo managed to evade the well easily, but when Kagome came, Chiyo used her head to push Kagome into the well and watched her disappear into it.

_And good riddance,_ she thought.

Kagome didn't know where she was. Her vision was blurry and she felt two arms wrap around her torso. In a flash, she was out of the well and a girl was standing in front of her.

"Get out of that form you dimwit," she commanded. Kagome didn't appreciate the forcefulness of the command, but followed it anyway. In a matter of seconds, she had returned to her human form.

"Wow, that really was Kagome!" a little boy's voice said. As soon as she was able to regain herself, she could see who the two people were. When she saw who the girl was, her eyes grew wide.

"Chiyo?" she asked.

"How's it going Kagome?" Chiyo replied. "Haven't seen you in a few hundred years."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed. "Did you come to kill my family?"

"Of course not dimwit," Chiyo replied. "I came to help you." Kagome looked confused as she stood up. "Look, back there, did I have a child?"

"No," Kagome said. "Why? Are you going to?"

"In a word yes," Chiyo said. "Come on, let's go inside so we can talk." Chiyo, Kagome, and Sota all walked into the house and sat in Kagome's room. "Sota, I appreciate you letting me in, but this really isn't a discussion you should be a part of."

"Aw, come on," Sota complained. "I won't bother you."

"Sota, you should listen to Chiyo," Kagome said. Sota looked at Kagome, and then back to Chiyo. He sighed and walked out of the room. "Now what's this about Chiyo?"

"Have I joined forces with Naraku yet?" Chiyo asked ignoring the question. Kagome nodded and Chiyo sighed.

"I was hoping that I could've talk to you before that happened, but oh well," Chiyo said. "What happened before you came back here?"

"You went out and didn't come back so we went to fight Naraku without you, just to see that you were with Naraku," Kagome explained. Chiyo nodded. "Why ask me all this?"

"Because I have a favor to ask you when you get back to the other era," Chiyo said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"I want you to kill me."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having a bit of a writers block, but I'm getting more ideas as I go. R&R!**

**-VDG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Wha…What?" Kagome asked shocked and wide-eyed. "You want me to kill you?" She still couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"What are you deaf? Yes I want you to go back and kill me," Chiyo said becoming increasingly annoyed.

"May I ask why?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think I should tell you," Chiyo said looking at the ground.

"Please tell me," Kagome said.

"Well," Chiyo began, taking a breath. "The child I bare is the reason you all die." Kagome looked at her not understanding what she was talking about. "Naraku never actually loved me. He was just playing the part so he could have a child."

"So he uses the child you have to kill us all?" Kagome asked. "How can he kill me?"

"He killed everyone else and left them on a hill. You stayed with them until the sun raises and then you burn up," Chiyo said. "I just decided to wait until you were born and then I had to wait some more until you met me. Do you know how boring it is?"

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Kagome said with thick sarcasm. Chiyo glared at her.

"Go back and destroy me already," Chiyo said.

"No, not yet," Kagome said. "I need to spend some time in my own time." Chiyo growled, but didn't do anything about it.

"Alright, but you need to go back soon. Oh and, can I stay with you?" Chiyo asked.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I need a place to stay right now," Chiyo said looking at the floor again.

"Why?"

"Some superstitious bastards started throwing wooden stakes at me. The even hit me a few times so they think I'm dead," Chiyo explained. "So I'm kinda staying away from my house."

"I suppose you could stay here, but how would you?" Kagome asked.

"I'd just stay in my wolf form and be your pet," Chiyo suggested. Kagome looked at her with disbelief. "Please?"

"Alright, I guess that could work," Kagome replied. Chiyo turned into her wolf form and sat down next to her.

_I'm your pet now, _Chiyo said through thought. _So please act like I am._ Kagome nodded and started to pet her.

"Kagome, it's time for dinner," Sota said coming into her room. "Where did you get the dog? Is that Chiyo?"

_You tell anyone and you shall be punished,_ Chiyo said to Sota through her mind.

"Ok ok," Sota said. "Geez, well, come on Kagome." Sota walked down the stairs.

"Can I even eat?" Kagome asked. Chiyo nodded and headed downstairs after Sota. Kagome was a little doubtful, but followed anyway.

"Kagome, is she yours?" Kagome's mom asked her as she pet Chiyo on the head.

"Yeah, she just came followed me home," Kagome said sitting down. As everyone else sat down, Chiyo went into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. After dinner, Kagome and her mother took some blankets and made a little bed in the corner.

"By the way Kagome, what is her name?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Her name is Chiyo," Kagome replied. Chiyo's ears perked up at the sound of her name. She went up to the room and settled into her makeshift bed. Kagome's mom left the room as Kagome changed into her pajamas. "Chiyo?"

_What is it?_ Chiyo asked.

"What will happen tomorrow? I still need to go school," Kagome said crawling into bed.

_Oh, just smother your body with sunscreen. It's worked for me so far,_ Chiyo replied. _Get some sleep Kagome._ Kagome nodded and quickly fell asleep.

…

Chiyo perked her ears when she heard something coming from outside. She got up and looked out the window. "Chiyo, what is this feeling?" Kagome asked sitting up. Chiyo transformed back into a human.

"We're not alone," Chiyo replied. Suddenly the window flew open, knocking Chiyo backwards into the wall, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Chiyo!" Kagome said rushing to her side. Chiyo sat up holding her head.

"What the hell was that?" Chiyo asked. Chiyo looked over and her eyes grew wide. Kagome looked over and saw a girl standing there. The girl didn't look any older then 17.

"Nice to see you again," the girl said grinning.

"Chi…Chiyoko?"

**A/N: Hopefully, you know who Chiyoko is from a previous chapter and if you don't, well then wait for the next chapter or go back and look it up. And, I can see people are reading the chapters, but why isn't anyone reviewing? Like I always say, R&R!**

**-VDG**


End file.
